Yog-fic: Don't Tell
by FlashingHaywire12
Summary: Yogscast! No Zoethian! WHAT? Yup, you heard me! Instead, it's Tobyn/Inthelittletoby. I know the plot isn't very good, but just focus on the story. I hope you like it :) it has a curse word in it. Just a warning ;)


_**This story is Tobyn! :o wow, no Zoethian! You must be thinking! I sorta just started shipping this, so, yeah… enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Toby tossed and turned in his sleep, breathing heavily. He bolted awake, panting. "Toby, shut up!" He heard Martyn on the other end of the room.

"Sorry" he mumbled. 'Damn… another nightmare…' he thought, laying back down. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about his childhood. He shuddered. 'No… I don't wanna think about dad right now' he thought. The minute he laid down, he dozed off.

Toby woke up, sunlight entering the tent he was sleeping in. Martyn was already up, walking out of the tent. Toby sat up groggily. He shook his head sleepily. He got out of bed, and started to get dressed.

When he was dressed, he walked out of the tent to see Martyn standing next to the furnace. The blonde man looked up at him. Smiling warmly, he waved. Toby walked over to him. "Hey, what's up?" He said.

"Breakfast" said Martyn.

"Cool, I'm starving" said Toby.

"Good" said Martyn. "So… how'd you sleep?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Not very good" said Toby, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, I heard you last night. You were panting, like you were being chased." Martyn said.

"Oh, yeah… that was nothing…" said Toby, looking away. Martyn looked at his friend, concern burning in his blue gaze.

"You sure?" He asked, putting his hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine" said Toby. "By the way, I think the stuff in the furnace is done" he told Martyn. He looked at the furnace. Martyn pulled two pork chops.

"Here" Martyn said, handing a pork chop to Toby.

"Thanks" said Toby, taking a bite.

"So…" said Martyn, looking for something to talk about. Toby's eyes widened suddenly, and he teetered a bit where he was standing. "Toby?" Martyn said, concern for his friend thick in his voice. Toby fell over, just as Martyn ran forward and caught him.

A little boy walked up to a giant red nether brick throne. "Daddy?" He said.

"What?!" A mythical being with glowing eyes turned toward the boy. The boy hesitated, wondering, 'What if he hits me again?'.

He worked up the courage to ask his father, "I- I wanna go play in the real world. Not the nether" he said, drawing back a bit. The being growled a bit. It hit the boy hard on the shoulder.

"THIS is what you ask me to do?!" He growled, and the boy felt tears spring in his eyes.

"Y- yes" the boy said, rubbing his shoulder where his father had hit him.

The being sighed. "Go to your room, Toby."

Toby felt a tear roll down his cheek, and when he opened his mouth to protest, his father growled, "NOW!" And he ran toward a cobblestone room.

"Toby!" Martyn said again, slapping the dark-haired man.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Toby clutched the side of his face where his friend slapped him.

"Trying to get you to come too" said Martyn. "You, fainted, or something back there" he finished.

"I think I had a flashback" Toby said, rubbing his head. Martyn gasped.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"My childhood…" Toby said, then scowled.

"Woah, was it that bad?" Martyn asked, seeing the scowl Toby had just did.

"It wasn't the best" he said. "Considering my father was the terrifying thing known as Herobrine" he finished.

"Yeah…" said Martyn. Toby nodded.

"I never thought I would hear this out of my mouth but… do you wanna explore?" Toby asked.

"Yes!" Said Martyn almost as soon as Toby said, 'explore'. For a moment, Martyn got lost in Toby's brown eyes, staring deep into them. Toby did the same with Martyns blue eyes.

Toby snapped out of it, with a blush he spoke, "What?! Ok, let's go explore!"

"Y-yeah" said Martyn.

Martyn looked at Toby, who was walking by his side. Toby looked at Martyn. He smiled warmly. Martyn smiled back. He looked back on the path.

Toby looked around. "It's actually really beautiful in the forest" he said. Martyn nodded.

"Hey, look, there's a wolf" said Martyn, pointing ahead of them.

"Oh yeah! Say, did you bring a bone?" Toby asked.

"Yeah, I think I have one in my pack. Give me second" said Martyn, reaching for the pack on his back. Toby nodded. After a while, Martyn put his pack back on, shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you DON'T have a bone?" Toby stated the obvious. Martyn shook his head, laughing a bit.

"No, I don't" said Martyn. Just then, they heard a twig snap. Toby's head shot up. Martyn listened closer. Pretty soon, they heard an evil laugh. Toby's eyes widened. "Toby? What's wrong?" Martyn asked.

"My… my fathers here…" Toby said, horror scattered in his voice. Martyns eyes widened also.

"Hello, Toby. I've missed you" said a voice like silk from the shadows. Toby started to breath hard.

"No. He can't find me, Martyn" he said, his voice shaky. Martyn nodded, just as the figure of Herobrine parted out of the leaves.

"My son" he said, his silky voice almost manipulative. Martyn shook his head to clear his now foggy mind.

"Run!" Martyn yelled, starting to run into the trees. Toby sped after him. The mythical figure wasn't far behind them. They heard the maniacal laughing behind them. Toby let out a cry of fear.

"In here!" Martyn said, jumping into a crevice and dragging Toby after him. In the crevice, they caught their breath.

"Martyn?" Toby said, his voice just as shaky as before.

"Yeah?" Martyn said.

"I'm scared. Will- you hold my hand?" Toby asked.

Martyn blushed. "O-ok" he said, and Toby grabbed his hand. He put his forehead on Martyns shoulder. Martyn, in his hast, put his free arm around the dark haired man. Toby didn't hesitate with the embrace. He did the same.

"He can't find me. He just can't" Toby said. Martyn closed his eyes.

"He won't as long as I'm here" Martyn said.

After a while, Toby piped up, "I think he's gone".

"Ok" said Martyn, opening his eyes. Toby looked up into Martyns eyes. They both got lost in each others gaze again. A slight blush formed on Toby's cheeks. Toby tilted his head slightly, leaning in. Martyn did the same.

Their lips met, but only for a short while. After that, they just stared at each other.

"Did… you just… kiss me?" Martyn said in disbelief. Almost all of Toby's face was red.

"Yeah… you kissed me too, so you can't say anything" he said. Martyn let out a breathy laugh.

"Yeah… I guess so" he said. "C'mon. Lets get out of this place" he said, getting up. He was soon followed by Toby.

"Hey, Martyn?" Toby said while walking out of the crevice.

"Yeah?" Martyn replied.

"Don't… don't tell anyone about that kiss. Especially Sips" Toby said.

"You don't have to worry about me telling" said Martyn. "And if we tell Sips, we won't hear the end of it" he finished. Toby laughed.

"No, we won't" he said. He put his arm around Martyns shoulder. Martyn did the same as they walked home.


End file.
